Through the Barrier
by starcrossedunicorn
Summary: Short story. A Muggle accidentally ends up on the Hogwarts express and goes to Hogwarts. Not the usual sort of Muggle at Hogwarts story. Please read and review.


It was a clear, beautiful day, but I didn't have time to enjoy it. I was running so late that it would take a miracle for me to catch my train. Still, I ran as fast I could into the train station hoping I had arrived in time. I arrived in time, all right. I arrived in time to see my train pulling away.

I stamped my foot on the ground, angry at myself for not taking into consideration traffic and other things that might delay me getting there on time. Frustrated and a bit hot, I leaned against the barrier between platforms nine and ten to catch my breath and calm my nerves. No sooner had I started leaning when I suddenly felt myself falling. I closed my eyes and threw my arms out to break my fall. I hit the ground hard and slowly got to my feet.

When I looked up, I saw before me a magnificent scarlet steam engine; the likes of which a person doesn't see in use very much anymore. There were people rushing about, hurrying to get on the train. A girl suddenly appeared beside me and grabbed my elbow, pulling me with her.

"Hurry or we'll miss the train!" the girl said.

"What?" I asked, but the girl wasn't paying attention to me.

Unsure of what to do, I followed the girl as she looked for a compartment to sit in. She found an empty one near the back of the train, and I followed her inside. She flopped into a seat with a sigh and looked out the window. I sat down also, curious as to where this train was going and wondering how I was going to explain what happened when someone came around asking for tickets.

"I've never seen you before," the girl said, looking at my curiously, "What house are you in?"

"House?" I asked, "I'm not in any house."

"But you have to be; everyone's in a house," she replied. "Are you a transfer student?"

"No," I replied confused.

"How can you not belong to a house?" the girl asked.

By the way she looked out the window after she asked, I was able to tell that her last question had been rhetorical. It was a good thing too, because I didn't know how to answer her.

We rode on the train for what felt like several hours. At one point, a woman pushing a trolley of food came by our compartment. I would have liked some food; I was nearly starving by that point, but I thought I should save my money so I could pay to go back home.

"Are you going to change into your robes?" the girl asked me, "We'll be there soon."

"I don't have any robes," I replied, wondering what on earth I would need robes for.

"Oh," the girl said, "Well, I'm sure they have some spares in the laundry for occasions such as this. Don't worry, we'll get you sort out!"

The train slowed to a stop, and I followed the girl off and found myself standing in what seemed to be a small village. It wasn't like any village I was used to seeing. It seemed more like a theme village, like a tourist trap. For a brief moment, I wondered which of the little shops I could buy a postcard from so I could show it to people when I tell them this interesting story. However, before I got a chance to ask, the girl had once again taken hold of my arm and pulled me away.

I was still looking at the odd little village as the girl pushed me into a carriage and we started moving once again. I watched out the window as the village got smaller and smaller. We passed through a gate that was flanked by two statues of wild boars that both sported a set of wings. When we stopped, I got out after the girl and looked around to see the ruins of an old castle.

I was suddenly overcome by the feeling that I had to be somewhere else. I wasn't sure where, but I knew I had to be somewhere else, anywhere else, but here. However, before I could express my concerns to the girl, she had taken my arm once again and dragged me along with her. I struggled the entire time and tried to tell her that I had to be somewhere else, but she didn't listen and pulled me into the dilapidated old castle.

Once inside the huge yet rundown doors, I realized that was standing in a magnificently grand entrance hall. The castle wasn't in ruins at all! I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. Perhaps I had thought the castle was in ruins because of exhaustion or shock.

"Professor!" the girl called to someone. Was this a school?

A moment later, a very stern looking woman wearing emerald green approached us. She gave me a very odd look, and I suddenly felt very embarrassed.

"Please go take your seat in the Great Hall," the teacher said to the girl.

The girl waved cheerfully at me, and then hurried through a set of double doors into a room that I saw was filled with people wearing clothes similar to hers. A uniform, perhaps?

"Now then, miss," the teacher said, drawing my attention back to her, "If you'll please come with me."

My heart began to race in fear as I followed the teacher into an empty room. I had no idea what was going to happen to me. I didn't belong at this school, and explaining how I got there would be no easy feat. The teacher looked very much like she wouldn't believe a crazy story about me falling through a barrier at the train station. Oh, I was in so much trouble!

"Please have a seat," the teacher said to me. I took a seat in an uncomfortable wooden chair while the teacher sat in a cozy little arm chair. She turned her eyes back to me and frowned, "Could you please explain to me how you got here?"

"Well," I began, "It's going to sound a little...odd."

"Just tell me," the teacher insisted.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, and then I told her the story. I told her how I had missed my train and then fallen through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. I told her that I had only wanted to lean against it to catch my breath because I had been running so hard. I told her about the girl she had seen me with grabbing my arm and pulling me with her. I told her about the train ride, arriving at the curious village, riding in the carriages, and then arriving at the castle. I told her about the sudden overwhelming feeling that I had to be somewhere else. I left out the part about the castle appearing to be in ruins. Finally, I reached the end of the story, and I looked nervously at the woman to gauge her reaction.

Much to my surprise, the teacher looked satisfied with my story; she was nodding in any case. I felt a bit relieved to know that she believed me and didn't think that I was some sort of mental case.

"I will explain to you where you are," the teacher said. "You are in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You arrived here by train, the Hogwarts Express. How you, a Muggle, managed to go through the barrier is beyond me, but trust that we will fix that. When you arrived at the castle, it probably appeared as though it were in ruins, and, as you told me, you suddenly felt as though you were meant to be somewhere else. This is because of several Muggle repelling charms that have been placed around the castle. Since you went past the doors, you were able to go past the charms and see the castle."

I stared at the teacher with my mouth open in a little 'o'. I was fascinated by what she was telling me. A school for witches and wizards? I thought witches and wizards only existed in stories. Why did she keep calling me a 'Muggle'? What was a Muggle? I was one apparently. Perhaps that's what they call someone like me; a person who isn't a witch or wizard.

"Now, I am very sorry," the teacher said, drawing my attention back to her, "But I am afraid that you cannot stay here."

"Oh, no, ma'am," I replied. "I didn't think I could. I have money to pay for a ride back on that train."

"That won't be necessary," the teacher replied, "We'll take care of returning you home."

"Oh, but I have to pay," I insisted.

"No, really, you don't," the teacher said, "If you'll please look at me."

I looked up at the teacher as requested. She was pointing a long bit of wood and me, and she had a pitying sort of look on her face. It was as though she felt sorry for what she was about to do. I was going to ask her about it, but I felt suddenly tongue tied. The teacher gave a small sigh.

"Obliviate."


End file.
